1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to emissive displays and, more particularly, to a light management system for an emissive display made using the micro-size emissive elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A red-green-blue (RGB) display can be made with micro-sized emissive elements, such as a micro light emitting diode (μLED). Such a display might be used in a television, computer monitor, or handheld device. Micro-sized emissive elements may have a diameter or cross-section of less than 100 microns. The emissive elements are aligned in some manner into pixel arrays. Conventional processing and integration steps following the placement of emissive elements include metallization to connect the emissive elements to a matrix of control lines.
If the display is fabricated using a fluidic fabrication process, the display substrate is formed with an array of wells to capture the emissive elements. Typically, the display substrate is made of a transparent material such as glass. As a result, light can leak propagate through the transparent substrate between adjacent wells, which degrades color quality and contrast.
It would be advantageous if the light emission from each emissive substrate well could be controlled such that light from the emissive elements in wells is only directed to the top surface of a transparent surface, and prevented from propagating into adjacent wells.